Communication media in people's lives are increasing with economic development, while television is an indispensable information medium in the family all the time. With the improvement of living standard, people's requirements for television channels become increasingly higher so that an antenna plays its important role. An ordinary outdoor antenna is large in size and has a relatively complex overall structure, so that it is different to be maintained due to damage as the antenna is exposed to wind, sun and rain every day, thus resulting high cost and short service life. In addition, the outdoor antenna can be only rotated within a small range due to fixed installation while the received signal is weak, and the antenna is inconvenient to move, and uneasy to place. At present, planar antennas on market hold plastic shell generally with thick structure. Some planar antennas are in chip structure, however, most of them are indoor antennas with poor waterproofness and low practicability and not suitable for outdoor use because of lack of fully considering all kinds of factors.